yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Search for the Crystal Sisters Part 2. Previously on Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure. Princess Flurry Heart: I tell you, Girls. Visiting Zootopia doesn't get anymore better then this, First, We'll go see Judy, Nick, Smilo and Finn and then have the best time ever. Chief Bogo: We have a break through in the ZPD. Someone has freed Bellwether from her cell and there are stolen items taken from any labs, Investigate the crime scene on Bellwether's prison cell. Finn: We're on it, Chief Bogo. Judy Hopps: You girls can come, Just stay close. Duke Weaselton: Here you are, Doc. Just what you and Klang ordered. Dr. Fossil: Very good, This is going exactly as planed. Nick Wilde: Finnick, Just the fox we've been hoping to run into. Smilo: We need your help, We found this reptilian scale. Finn: Do you know who it is? Finnick: Maybe I do, Last I've seen this, It was a serpent wearing a black robe and hat and purple cape. Smilo: Okay, We've got a lot of clues to find. Judy Hopps: Let's split up. So, They went in their separate ways looking for more clues. Thaddeus E. Klang: Excellent, Feathers. You and Bellwether have well. Bellwether: So, There you have it, Doctor. Dr. Fossil: Excellent, Bellwether. Just like according to plan. And Klang and Dr. Fossil laughs evilly as they carry one their evil plan. This episode begins with Princess Flurry Heart searching for her sisters. Princess Flurry Heart: Skyla! Armor Bride! Sweetie Heart! Scander! Britney Sweet! Sadly, She couldn't find them as she sat and cried. Judy Hopps: There she is. Nick Wilde: Flurry Heart, Are you okay? Princess Flurry Heart: They're gone, Nick. My sisters were gone! (sobbing) Then, Nick was feeling the same way how she felt when he was an outcast. Nick Wilde: (slowly walking to Flurry Heart) Hey, Hey, Flurry Heart. (comforts her) It's okay, You're going to be alright. It'll be alright. Princess Flurry Heart: I was so scared without them. Nick Wilde: I know you're scared, Flurry. We all get scared sometimes, But it's never too late to be brave. Judy Hopps: Nick's right, We're going to help you get your sisters back. Princess Flurry Heart: (feeling better) Thanks, Judy. Soon, They went to get help with some friends they can rely on. Finn: (voice over) There was only one lion who's nephew I've rescue, Mayor Leodore Lionheart. Soon, Finn knocked on the door of his home. Mayor Lionheart: (opens the door) Hello? Finn: Mayor Lionheart, We need your help. Later, The Limosine came. And out of it, Larry and Gary came with Mr. Manchas driving. Smilo: Thanks, Mr. Manchas. Mr. Manchas: You're welcome. Smilo: Gary, Larry, Thanks for coming in such short notice. Gary: No problem, Smilo. Larry: We came as soon as we got your message. Then, Finnick came just in time to give his friends back up. Finnick: Need any help? Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Finnick. Good to see you again. Finnick: Same here, Princess. Have I got just the thing for you and your little friends. Soon, Flurry Heart was amazed to see an underground training obstacle course. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow, This is so cool. Finnick: Yep, The best obstacle course I've ever afford my money on. Nick Wilde: Yep, Finnick got his way of making money his way. Chicken Little: So true, Nick. Judy Hopps: Okay, Flurry Heart. Let's get started training. Princess Flurry Heart: I'm with you all the way, Judy. Flurry Heart got started training for a rescue mission to save her sisters. Soon, Judy and Nick trained her, Chicken Little, Abby, Runt and Fish to be ready for the rescue mission. Princess Flurry Heart: How am I doing, Judy? Judy Hopps: Doing good. Nick Wilde: Keep it up, Flurry. You're doing great! With a lot of training, Flurry Heart was ready to rescue her sisters. Princess Flurry Heart: Man, I am on a roll. Finnick: She's ready. At the crack of dawn, Flurry Heart along with Judy, Nick, Smilo, Finn, Chicken Little and his friends are getting ready to rescue Skyla and the Royal sisters. Judy Hopps: Get ready. Princess Flurry Heart: I'm ready. I'm ready. Nick Wilde: Once we find out where your sisters are, Gary and Larry will signal the ZPD wolves. Leodore Lionheart: Exactly the plan, Nick. Let's just hope this works. Judy Hopps: So now, All we can do is wait. Then, They headed the howling as they continued their rescue mission. At the old were house, They started working on a strategy as Flurry Heart, Judy, Nick and Ace find the Royal sisters. Princess Flurry Heart: Well, Here goes nothing. Chicken Little: Don't worry, Flurry Heart. We can do this. Judy Hopps: He's right, We're all in this together. Nick Wilde: Right you are, Carrots. Right you are. Soon, They've carried on to make sure everything's exactly as planned. Meanwhile with the Royal Sisters, They figured out a plan to escape from Thadeus E. Klang and Dr. Fossil. Princess Skyla: Oh, There's gotta be a way to escape. Scander: How're we gonna do that, Skyla? Princess Skyla: (staring to think) There's always a way around, Somehow. Skyla had an idea. Princess Skyla: Look, (points at the trailer pipe) We're small enough to fit through the pipes. Armor Bride: Great idea, Let's get out here. Just as the royal sisters escaped, Feathers McGraw came and was shocked that they've escaped. Meanwhile, Dr. Fossil was about unleash the powerful weapon. Dr. Fossil: Be ready, Everyone. The time of revenge is at hand. Thaddeus E. Klang: Yes, Doctor. Soon, Zootopia will reach it's destruction. Duke Weaselton: Let's hope your weapon is enough, Doc. Bellwether: Fear will work for sure, I can feel it. Just then, Flurry Heart worked her magic and prevent the weapon to work. Princess Flurry Heart: Perfect. Now, For the final touch. She uses her magic to create a force field, She finally trapped the villains. Dr. Fossil: What!? Thaddeus E. Klang: We're trapped in here! Dr. Fossil: And my machine isn't working! Princess Flurry Heart: Didn't see that coming, Didn't you guys? Bellwether: Oh Mutton Chops! Later, The ZPD Officers came after Gary and Larry signaled for them. The next day, The villains are in prison as the ZPD celebrated Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo, Finn, Ace Chicken Little Cluck, his friends and Flurry Heart's heroic deed. Leodore Lionheart: Make room, Everyone. Here come our heroes. a pig: Excuse us, Officer Wilde. What can you, Officer Hopps, Smilo and Finn tell us about the case? Nick Wilde: Well, With a little help from Princess Flurry Heart, Ace and the gang, Was it a tough case? Yes, Yes it was. Chief Bogo: Princess Cadance, You and your husband must be very proud of your daughter. Princess Cadance: We sure are, Chief Bogo. Shining Armor: And we're just glad that you and your sisters are safe, Flurry. Princess Flurry Heart: Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Daddy. And they hugged happily with Ace, Judy and Nick joining in. The End Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225